


亵神

by kinnikunentayi



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinnikunentayi/pseuds/kinnikunentayi
Summary: 一个不怎么纯情的恶魔和一个不怎么熟男的神父





	亵神

神父跪在软垫前作祷告，黑色的教袍剪裁简单，裹在男人身上显得十分劲瘦。全身上下，仅有一根五指宽的红色腰带做装饰，那腰带勒出整个紧窄的腰肢，连带着袍子下鼓出的臀部也显得更加饱满挺翘。外套纽扣随性的扣到锁骨窝下方，露出了内里衬衣浆洗的弧形领子，隔在喉结下面，把雪白的皮肤勒出一道浅浅的红痕。

轰焦冻就坐在这危险的神父后面。这是一间连在教堂的后面十三坪的小房子，作为神职人员朴质的卧室。一张狭窄的单人床旁是神龛，唯一的光源来自燃烧在神龛下木桌上的一盏蜡烛。

那蜡烛的小火苗还在他无心的操纵下挣扎喘息着，随时有熄灭的兆头。

神父微阖双眼，火苗肆意舔舐着他健美的曲线，在金色发梢跳跃着。他头也不回的劝解道：

“你爱我，但你应知这爱是对天父的。”

轰焦冻舔了舔干燥的嘴唇：

“我更爱他的使者。”

他还年轻的很。现在大概是九点了，看在上帝的份上，他可不答应全天无休。这难缠的少年已大大挤占了他今日自我娱乐的时间。爆豪只想快点把轰赶走：

“适可而止吧。你知道这爱是错的。”

少年不知受了哪门子歪邪思想的荼毒，顿了顿，仍诡辩着：

“爱没有对错。”

“除了你对我。”

“神父。你的爱应该是无私给每个人的。”

爆豪太阳穴的青筋突突跳动。答案是他并不爱每个人，但出于职责：

“我的确是。”

轰焦冻兴奋的想要从凳子上站起来，他觊觎已久的神父仍挺直着背跪在神像前。

“那么说你也爱我了。”

不得已快速结束忏悔，爆豪在胸口多划了一遍十字，以恳请天父原谅。他从软垫上起身，觉得应该把话说清楚。

轰焦冻是三个月前第一次到他的告解室的。他是个非常惹眼的年轻人，和这个偏僻的小镇教堂显得有些格格不入。他穿着件熨烫妥帖的衬衫，领口是浆洗的，缀着和左眼同色的青绿色猫眼石，长靴和马裤衬得他更加英俊挺拔。他就坐在格子门的另一侧，脸上挂着不属于这个年纪的阴沉神情：

“我犯下了重罪，神父。”

天气很热，爆豪连着被关在这小房间里许久。他稍稍压下愠怒，双手搁在膝盖上，不停的流着汗：

“是什么？”

“我有邪念。”

“继续说下去。”

“有时侯—不…大多数时候，我很想做爱。”

神父用袖子抹了抹额头，被迫去做青少年的青春期开导功夫。他一边默诵教义压抑骂人的冲动，一边回答：

“——这很正常。关键在于你是否付诸行动。”

“可是我想和你做爱。”

爆豪怀疑自己出现了幻觉。他透过格子屏风去看少年的脸，没想到少年也正直勾勾的看着他。他的眼睛是异色的，青绿色的那只镶在一大块暗红的烫疤上，闪着瑰异的光。

不详。

神父迅速的回过头，用力的干咳了一声，偷偷把身体里的那小玩意儿往外排了排，选择装聋：

“我没听清。”

少年的手突然搭上木格子，发出闷响。爆豪可以看到男孩有力的指节，指甲修剪成尖尖的形状。轰焦冻接下来的声音变得沙哑，好像在摩挲他的耳膜：

“是的，我的神父。这便是我的罪行——我想和你做爱。我想…想把我的阴茎放进你的肠子里。我……想把你身上那件碍事的黑袍子扒下来，然后舔你的全身——”

袍子下的棉质内衬被神父的汗水打湿了，紧紧贴在他痉挛的肉体上。

“……你冒犯了上帝，跟我一起念吧。”

在神父快速的用压抑的声线结束了这场并未深入进行谈话后，自此少年每天都会在太阳落山时准时造访这座小镇教堂，向爆豪忏悔同样的罪行。

——我犯下了重罪。

——什么？

——昨天忏悔后回家倒在床上，我又想到了你。

尽管爆豪不愿承认，不过这少年的确有种神奇的魔力。一种介于男孩于男人之间的性感，挺拔的身姿，低沉的声线。他的嘴里说着恼人的话，不过眼神却相当沉着。爆豪隐隐觉得在那幅真挚的年轻英俊的面孔下，还有一种什么危险而邪恶的东西在暗中涌动。

第一次把他引入教堂后的小型忏悔室——即自己的卧室时，他就后悔了。刚刚念过忏悔词，准备接受神父的进一步净化的少年抵着门，瞳色暗的好像要生吞了他。爆豪本来要赶紧先去浴室换掉湿透的内衬和底裤的，却先一步在神龛前跪下：

“我全能的主啊，请你指给他一条明路——”

如果作为上帝的使者无法解决轰焦冻错误的迷恋，那么他只能通过私人的手段解决了。爆豪回过神，从软垫上起身，转过来面对少年：

“再说一遍，老子不爱你。”

轰焦冻直了身子，眼神复杂：

“这也不妨碍我对你的心意。”

“你想肏我，是么？”

爆豪突然露出一个挑逗的笑。在昏暗的小屋内，黑袍男人表情突然的明艳把轰焦冻看愣了。他点点头。

人类生性如此。乐于给一个遥不可及的对象施加以光环，产生错以为是爱的迷恋。

曾有很多少女向他抛出橄榄枝，爆豪知道自己的相貌算是可圈可点，身材也经常锻炼。虽然资历不高，但偏僻的镇子，人们都将他当天父来爱戴。这可怜的男孩这样再正常不过了，只要打破他的幻想就好。

他从鼻腔哼出一口气，从喉咙口开始解神袍上那些繁琐的扣子。

在蜡烟浑浊的光线下，爆豪周身都被染上一圈暗暗的光晕。背对着十字架，在这近乎神圣的窒息下，轰焦冻看到一具白皙的身体一寸一寸的被神父厚厚的手掌从黑袍中剥出来，宛如餐桌上鲜嫩的蚌肉。那道肉身的大口子破到神父小腹上浅金的毛发为止，他屏住呼吸，生怕他就此停手。

神父的胸部如他隔着衣服所观测的那样，谁想没了那恼人袍子的遮掩，更加鼓胀的惊人。手指拉着两边门襟，向肩下扯，轰焦冻终于如愿看到整个乳房完整的暴露出来。

“啊…”

两只饱满紧实的乳房不似肤色，浅浅的泛着玫瑰一般的颜色。他一眼就发现了罪魁祸首——在两边葡萄大小涨紫的奶头上，分别紧夹着两个小巧的乳夹。夹子下面还穿着环，只要轻轻拽动环就能让整个乳头被以一种极其淫荡的姿态叼起来。

爆豪看着少年神色复杂样子，嗤笑了一声，又转到背面。

他的背也不是前身般光洁细腻，而是布满了深深浅浅的鞭痕，集中在两边的蝴蝶骨上。有的已经结成了粉色的疤，而有的还是新鲜的，血被止过，破开的皮肉鲜红。这些痕迹来源自神父每日自亵后在神龛前的自我惩戒。

他就是这么一个衣冠楚楚的性瘾者，在神像底下也能吸鸡巴的三流神父。

在少年赤裸的目光下，爆豪居然又从心底生出了一丝快感来。好像略微勃起了，屁股也开始湿哒哒的。他缩了缩肛口，一个木珠有点碾到了前列腺。他咬住下嘴唇，声音有点不稳：

“喂，还不滚吗？”

回答他的是少年重重的喘息声。他轻啧一声，一鼓作气褪下来。黑重的布料像一张邪恶的大口，吐出年轻的神父肉欲满盈的身体。

轰焦冻睁大了眼，还背对着他的神父紧实的臀瓣一缩一缩的，显然是为了防止什么东西掉出来。他又缓缓的转过身，他看到他半勃的性器上，马眼还有什么银色的东西反射着冰冷的光泽。

秋夜清爽，神父全身却都起了薄汗，湿润的肉欲迅速在狭窄的空间发酵。

爆豪没看轰，自顾自的走到床前，屁股小心翼翼的挨上白色的床单，立刻印下两个浅色的汗印。紧跟着，两只脚从黑色面料中挣脱出来，大开着双腿踩在两边，完整的露出其中神秘的禁忌。

那后穴也如玩弄得熟透的乳头一样，浅粉的肉瓣中央藏着深红的小孔，微微外翻，还挂着晶莹的水光。神父年轻的脸颊也浸出一片潮湿的血色来，嘴唇被牙齿咬的饱饱的，水淋淋的，两根带着薄茧的手指去抠挖里面的东西。

“…嗯…!”

神父不时发出小小的嘤咛，好像被体内的玩意儿疼爱到了。他微蹙眉头，眼皮半闭着，像幅巨匠所绘的奥林匹斯山上天神偷溜下人间淫乐的油画。轰焦冻的血液充在下腹里，耳膜嘭嘭直跳，差点儿无法维持人形。

爆豪此刻全没了在教堂圣坛做弥撒时的威严和圣洁，宛如淫魔寄生般，眉梢眼角皆是一片最下流、最引人遐想的春色。在白皙肉身的一阵激烈颤抖后，红瞳懒懒投来无力的一瞥：

“…看到没……？你耽误老子自慰了。…快滚吧，别再来了。”

腿间刚退出来的手指赫然夹着一枚鸽子蛋大小的木珠，一根黏丝还连在穴内。淫穴内隐约还能看见一颗，浅浅的堵在深红的肉蚌内。掏出木珠已经把小神父搞得软绵绵的。停了停，他又毫无杀伤力的威胁了两句：

“敢告诉别人我就宰了你。”

少年紧捏着木桌的一角，力量大得像要把它劈碎。爆豪停住动作，脊背骤然发凉。事情向他预料的反方向发展了，少年没有逃走，而是仿佛被惹恼了，凶狠的扑了上来。

“你诱惑我。”

轰焦冻紧紧逼视着爆豪，咽了口口水，下定论道：

“下流的骚货。”

爆豪被刺激的浑身颤抖，火苗在少年半红半白的发丝后妖冶的跃动着。他强硬的露出一个挑衅的神色：

“关你什么事。”

轰焦冻用手指轻轻撩开挡在爆豪眼前汗湿的碎发。他的身子紧压在神父赤裸的身躯上，乳夹顶在他坚硬的胸膛上，想必那两粒被淫荡的神父夹得死紧的乳珠不会好受。

“我很生气。”

“你应该生气。”

“我生气我没有早点满足你。”

身上的男孩像是知道什么似的紧碾着他的乳头，爆豪倒吸一口冷气：

“你在亵神。”

轰焦冻玩味的瞄了一眼神父被挤压成椭球状的的紫红乳头，反问道：

“难道神父就没有吗？”

“神父每天坐在忏悔室里听别人忏悔的时候，屁股里都夹着东西吧。”

爆豪被审问的错觉，他艰难的对上那双异色的眼，喉结滚动。

“那又怎样。”

“夹着东西还不够，来要挤来挤去的，磨到骚心才算好。”

轰焦冻的眼里定定的映着金色的倒影，语气像是能看穿他一样笃定：

“恨不得那是根肉棒才好吧。越大越热越硬才行，就用不着每晚磨着十字架才能入睡了。”

“…你！”

听到被说出夹着十字架睡觉这种私密而辱神的情事，爆豪整个人都一怔，旋即羞恼的挣动起来。轰焦冻稳稳的禁锢住他的动作，继续用语言羞辱他：

“……爆豪神父每天听着别人的忏悔，结果其实才是最不洁的的那个啊。神父没有这么觉得吗？自己就像个精盆一样，源源不断吸收着肮脏的东西作为滋养——上帝怎么会容许你这种想着他自慰的烂货做他的仆人？”

狂乱挣动的双腿无意间用膝盖顶到了一大包什么坚硬的东西，身上的少年猛的喘出一口热气，汗水顺着鼻尖滑下来。不属于自己的汗水拍打在他的脸颊上，神父眨眨眼，骂到嘴边，突然转成一声不屑极了的轻笑：

“——搞什么啊……不还是勃起了么。废物。”

全然忽视少年此行目的将要达成，好胜的年轻神父现在满脑子只想着如何扳回一成。

他极尽魅惑的伸出舌头，红色的舌尖轻轻勾过少年的下巴，留下一小块亮晶晶的水渍。尝着味蕾尖端的咸味，爆豪在轰焦冻愈发深沉的目光下在口腔里模仿着性交搅动舌头。

“怎么，你这杂鱼不是要满足我么？”

身下的木板床又嘎吱嘎吱的扭叫起来，主动权再一次反转，少年还没回过神来，便被神父一个翻身骑在身下。

“难道其实是个阳痿？”

手已经伸到了他的裆部，两根调皮的指头拨开内裤，猛被烫了一下。爆豪蹙眉，刚想抽回手，少年突然钳住他的手腕，眼里熊熊燃烧着冷静的焰火：

“无上荣幸。”

-

简陋的由石块和木板堆砌单人床不堪重负，为两人激烈的动作发出吱呀的哀鸣。

烛台的火苗上下肆虐着，时明时灭，似是无颜听去回荡在封闭空间中令人又是脸红又是唾弃的沉重肉体滚动声和拍击声。水汁搅动着诱人的呻吟，众多淫靡的音浪拍在光秃秃的砖墙上。

爆豪像诱惑了夏娃的毒蛇一样在少年身上扭动着身体，被烛光染成蜜色的肌肉组合在一起显得分外柔韧。紧窄的腰带动着被手掌抠打得肥大的臀瓣寻找着快乐，为上帝守身的处男神父正尝试去吞吃那根过分的巨大。

轰焦冻胯间挺立的那根凶残的肉根和他俊秀的面庞好像不是同一个人身上的。那器官的造型，温度，均可怖的甚至不像是人类长出来的东西。

少年眯着眼睛，时不时伸手去扯神父胸前的挂环。爆豪已经把木珠排出来，肉道湿软。他撅着屁股，谨慎的向下坐了一分。硕大坚硬的龟头立刻烫得他整个人弹了起来。

原本湿淋淋的小口已经蠕动着的吸上了顶端，却突然被主人挪开。轰焦冻不悦的顶了顶腰，爆豪羞恼的瞪着他，再一次把屁股凑了过去。

“唔…！”

在神父刚刚把男孩的流着前列腺液的顶端含进去，不负责任的想要抽开的时候，马眼里堵着的尿道棒突然被抽插搅动起来。爆豪腰一软，这次没能逃掉，狡猾的肉棒趁虚而入，一下钻进去了半根。

“啊、啊啊啊啊!！！”

爆豪整个身体都跟着倒下来，被轰焦冻抬腰接住。少年的腰一动，体内的东西也借势顶开从未被开发过的深处，直捣穴心。

“别、别再进去了！”

神父的舌头都吐了出来，十指紧紧扣着少年的肩膀。少年的衣服还整齐的穿在身上，只有裤子被拉开小角。沉甸甸的囊袋包在麂皮里，紫黑的阴茎突突跳动着，还剩下一截没有被他朝思暮想的神父吸到。肌肉坚硬的胳膊隔着薄丝衬衫紧勾着神父的腰，这下他毫无退路了。

“神父是无限包容的。”

轰焦冻咬着他的耳朵，嗓音低哑宛如古老的魔咒。说着又耸动着腰身把自己往小神父里面送。爆豪觉得自己被算计了，他无力的捶动着少年屹然不动的肩背：

“包你妈——长这么大谁他妈包的进去嗯……啊！”

尿道口的小棒有被恶意的抽送起来，爆豪觉得自己如果是个女人，此刻子宫差不多也被顶穿了。他浑身冷汗的终于用翻肿刺痛的穴口嫩肉磨到了轰焦冻的阴毛，根部贲张的青筋无规律的搏击着。

轰焦冻也被他逼出了一头冷汗，他像抱着个自慰套子一样把他紧按在自己身上，粗重的鼻息喷在爆豪的脖颈上：

“坐好，我要动了。”

“你他妈…会不会听、会不会听人话嗯啊啊—！”

爆豪的整个胸膛都紧紧盯在轰焦冻坚实的环里，突然暴风雨般颠簸起来。眼前的视线全被打碎成无数个晃动着的金色碎片，粘合着越来越高涨的肉身欲望迷惑掉了他的整个思绪。疼痛游丝般的环滞在神父用做女穴的肉口外，残暴的锤击在前列腺上肉棒源源不断的用快感将它填满。两人交叠晃动的影子跳动在破床靠着的那面砖墙上，他噙着泪，居然在泪光中看到身下那个发丝柔顺的影子头上长出了两根巨大的尖角，连带着体内贲张到极限的阴茎居然也再一次涨大。

“—啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

上帝在惩罚他。不知处于哪一种恐惧，爆豪已经完全嘶哑的喉咙再一次发出高亢的尖叫。涨疼的马眼被松开，白浊喷射出的瞬间涨出一根形状的小腹也被浓精浇打成浑圆。

轰焦冻的犬牙陷在爆豪的后脖子里，从胸腔深处爆发出阵阵形似野兽的嘶吼。爆豪在射精中努力张大不自禁要翻过去的眼睛，涣散的瞳孔极力聚焦在墙上。不是他眼花了，原先少年头上伸出的角现在完全显了形，盘踞成一个硕大的邪恶的标志。

肚子里股股带着蛮力的精流终于停下来，轰焦冻大口大口的喘着气，衣服全湿淋淋的贴在身上。手臂终于松下来，恶魔少年拔出牙，在神父耳边沉声道：

“…谢谢你，我成年了。”

爆豪挣脱开他的禁锢，不可置信的去看。恶魔现了真身。带疤的五官显得更加成熟立体，体格发达了一倍不止，屁股下的肌肉坚硬的惊人。异色双瞳在黑暗中幽幽发出邪恶的暗光，两颗獠牙浅浅抵在下嘴唇上，还沾着爆豪献祭给他的鲜血。

轰焦冻伸手去抚摸神父被射的圆滚滚的小腹，稍稍疲软的恶魔阴茎牢牢的锁住肉道。他局促的舔舔嘴唇，无用的又解释了一遍：

“我是恶魔。”

爆豪掐住他的脖子，表情由不可置信慢慢转向凶狠：

“你迷惑我了，是不是？！”

轰焦冻愣了愣，诚实的摇摇头：

“我没有对你施用任何法术。”

“——那我怎么会跟一个恶魔上床——神啊，请饶恕我。”

神父颤抖了起来，原本的逞能自负一扫而空。因情欲而含在眼里的泪水变成悔恨的苦涩，汩汩砸落到锁骨上。他双手合十，随即被恶魔紧握在掌心里，那掌心因为神泛出皮肉烧灼的声响。他伸出舌头去舔爆豪的泪水：

“已经没有用了。爆豪神父，天国的大门已经永远的为你关上。”

”主啊，请为我明示。”

恶魔亲亲神父惊惶的脸颊，魅语道：

“——成为我的冥后，随我一起下地狱吧。”

end


End file.
